The Love of Paradise
by Hawkfire7373
Summary: The world has restarted and the pack was reincarnated. As the pack tries to regroup, Kiba runs into a she-wolf. As he gets to know her, he slowly falls for her. But is there more to her than meets the eye? And is there one wolf already keeping a close eye on her? Will Kiba be the one to capture Akiela's heart, or will he miss out on his chance?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The city sounds flood my senses. It's hard to focus on the scent of flowers I was following. I hear sirens and quickly turn down an alley. I wasn't in the mood to get in trouble.

I rely on hearing and scent in the dim light. I wouldn't be able to see, so I would have to be careful.

I'm almost out of the alley when something trips me.

I stumble into the street, right into a cop. I grunt and try to get away before he notices but he quickly turns around and grabs my arm.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

Other cops begin swarming around, dragging me towards a prison van.

I yell and pull, but the cops overpower me.

Suddenly, white flashes before my eyes and knocks the cops away. Blood explodes as many of the cops fall dead to the ground as my savior kills them. The last guard falls and my savior stands in front of me. A little smile crosses my lips when I see who it is.

It was a white wolf with amber eyes.

"You're a wolf too. " I throw away my human disguise and become who I really am. A jet black wolf with blue eyes.

The white wolf stands straight. "So are you," he pants. "What did you do to get them all over you?"

I sigh. "Nothing. They probably think I'm in one of the gangs. I heard the sirens so they probably raided one of the nobles' food sources. "

"Hmm. My name's Kiba. What's yours?"

I hear yelling farther back. The sirens blare louder as the cops advance.

"How about we save the introductions for later unless you want to get caught. Follow me!"

I run past Kiba and begin to lead the way to my little home. It usually only takes a minute but dodging cops makes it take longer.

We finally reach the abandoned hospital. I lead Kiba to the hole in the side and up the old steps. We finally reach the room with my bed. I stand over it, catching my breath.

"So who are you now?" Kiba comes to stand beside me.

"The name's Akiela."

"How long have you been here for?"

I look at Kiba and groan.

"Five years maybe? I know I was living elsewhere before I came to Freeze City. "

Silence settles between us.

Kiba's the first to break it.

"What made you come here?"

"Well, we came here because we were lost outside. Nothing to eat, nowhere to sleep. We also smelled the lunar flowers. "

Kiba tilts his head a little. "We?"

I chuckle. "I almost forgot to say I'm not alone."

"Who's with you?"

"A wolf from my old pack. He was always like a brother to me, but now he's kinda gone mad. His green eyes are blacker now and he growls at everything. "

He doesn't talk for a few seconds.

"Where is he?" He finally asks.

I let out a depressed sigh. "He died three nights ago. I've been alone since. His name was Kiya, one of the bravest wolves anybody could meet. "

My sorrow makes me want to howl, but I keep my jaws shut. Behind me, I hear Kiba move closer to me. He lays his tail on my back in a comforting gesture.

"You aren't alone now. You have me. "Kiba becomes silent for a few moments. "Would you like to come to help find my pack? I know they're here, but I shouldn't search alone. "

I remain silent. My eyes stay fixed to the bed Kiya always slept in. His scent still lingered, but his body was sloppily buried behind the hospital.

"Akiela? Is everything ok?"

"Yes. I'll go. "My voice is barely above a whisper.

"What?" Kiba leans closer.

"I'll go with you. I'll help you search for your pack. "

I turn my head to look at Kiba. A smile is on his now human lips. His light blue eyes shine with joy as his dark brown shaggy hair dances in the light breeze. He holds at a hand to me. I become human again. I push my black hair behind my ears and take his hand. My hand, though small, fits perfectly in his hand. I give him a smile as he begins to lead the way back out and into the big city.

At that moment, I knew my life would never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf's Rain Fanfic

Chapter 2

We walk hand in hand through Freeze City. I keep my senses alert in case of cops or the smell of wolves. If I smelt a wolf, I would alert Kiba, but all the wolves we saw were of another pack.

Near noon, we finally reach the farthest end of the city. My feet ate sore and my stomach growls but I keep searching for Kiba's pack.

All of a sudden, the scent of wolf clouds my nose. I immediately turn left and drag Kiba with me as I head towards the scent.

"What is it? Do you smell them?" Kiba breaks the long silence between us. I don't reply but just nod. As soon as the smell is stronger, I become a wolf and strode into the clearing, breaking away from Kiba's grip.

The wolf smells us and spins around. It was a small brown and tan wolf with silver bracelets on its right foreleg. Its amber eyes grow large when he sees me and Kiba.

"Toboe!" Kiba brushed past me and stands in front of the wolf. "I've been looking for you! "

"Kiba!" Toboe had a little boy voice. "Who's that? Is she coming to paradise with us?"

My ears prick up at that word. "Paradise? I thought that was just a myth!" I make my way to the two wolves.

That brings a smile to Toboe. "No. We searched for it. We were almost there, but-"

"Another wolf got in our way. We would have made it too. I was right at the entrance. "Kiba looks at me with lost eyes." I lost everybody in the process. Even Cheza. "

The name sounded familiar to me, but I didn't know how.

"Is that?" I break off when Toboe and Kiba nod.

"The flower maiden." Another voice sounds behind me.

I look over my shoulder at a blue- grey wolf with blue eyes and a fluffy light brown wolf with yellow eyes.

"Blue! Hige!" Kiba turns his whole body around to look at the newcomers. "All we need now is Tsume."

I turn myself around. My tail flicks to the side. "You must be part of Kiba's pack too, huh?"

The wolves nod. "I'm Blue. It's nice to meet you. "The blue- grey wolf dips her head in greeting.

The other wolf smiles as he introduces himself. "The name's Hige."

"It's nice to meet you both. My name's Akiela. "

Kiba lifts his nose and sniffs. "We have company."

We all turn around in time to see a gray wolf with a scar shaped like an X on his chest. His yellow eyes were narrowed as he leaps down from a small roof.

"I thought I smelled you." The wolf had a powerful strode to his walk. He looked like the alpha of a pack.

"Tsume. It's great to see you again. "Kiba huffs.

"Well, if we're all together, we should grab Cheza and go." Tsume turns his head towards me. "She a new wolf?"

Kiba glances at me then goes back to Tsume. "She needed my help. She was alone too. Her friend died a few days ago so I thought it would be good if she came with us. If Darcia were to attack again, she could help fight. "

Tsume grunts. "If she can even fight."

My lips curl up into a snarl as I growl. "You wanna bet?" I crouch down, ready to lunge at Tsume.

Before we could attack, Toboe jumps in-between us.

"Guys! We need to get along! We can't fight now!"

I lash my tail twice before I stand up straight. I growl one more time at Tsume. I had been ready to tear him apart for insulting me.

"Oh I can fight. We'll fight another time. "I shift my gaze away from the gray wolf to a tall building in the distance. " I believe-," I begin," the scent of lunar flowers comes from there. "

The wolves follow my gaze and nod. "That's where she was last time." Hige informs. "We should go soon. Remember what happened last time, Kiba?"

He releases a quick sigh. "Yes. Darcia reached her before us. This time, we will make the first move!" Kiba becomes human and starts off towards the keep.

I was about to ask who Darcia was, but every wolf had already taken off. I sigh to myself before I propel myself across the empty street.

I crawl out of the air duct and land beside Blue. I frown as I dust off my my cerulean top and denim short of debris.

"So who knows where she's being held?" I flip my hair over my shoulder before making my place between Kiba and Hige.

Hige doesn't reply. He just sniffs the air and leads the way through the cold hall. I don't follow until smelling the air.

The scent of lunar flowers was definitely coming from this building.

The others begin running after him. I race beside Toboe. On my other side, Tsume is running. I wanted to do badly to sink my teeth into his flesh, but this was definitely not the time to fight.

We all round a corner and stop at the beginning of a long corridor.

"Cheza's just behind that door!" Hige says as he stops to let us catch up. I look past him at the red wooden doors.

I take a deep breath and push past Hige. I strode slowly towards the door. I hear footsteps quickly pick up behind me. Suddenly an arm juts out in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. I look up into Kiba's gentle blue eyes.

"Wait, Akiela! We don't know who's in there!"

I huff, but decide to listen to him. "Well, what are we going to do then?"

Kiba looks off in thought. He glances over my shoulder and looks at Hige who shrugs.

Kiba sighs. "I don't know..." Kiba trails off. He rubs the back of his head and takes a long breath.

The corner of my lips curve up slightly.

I push Kiba to the side and grab the door handle. I lightly pull on the door out it doesn't budge. I growl as I pull harder but the door doesn't swing open.

As I keep pulling on the door, my feet begin to slowly slide across the floor. From behind, I hear a sigh before Kiba appears beside me. He puts his hand on the other door and gives it a shove. The door opens on silent hinges. I stare at Kiba dumbstruck before I enter the room, cursing under my breath.

The room was empty except for a lot of machines and lab equipment. At the far end of the room, was a large tank filled with a green liquid. A person appeared to be sleeping in the tank. A gasp escapes my lips when I get a better look at the person.

It was Cheza. The Flower Maiden.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stay where I am. Kiba runs past me, his arms outstretched towards Cheza. His hands slam against the tank. Suddenly Cheza wakes up. Bubbles escape her lips as she tries to speak.

"Help me!"

Kiba tries to free Cheza. He bangs his fist against the glass, but nothing happens.

The others file in the room, led by Hige. They all run to Kiba where he continues to attempt breaking the glass.

I release my breath before I approach the tank. I glance around the room, stopping my gaze on a desk. On the desk lied a steel pen. I put on a mischievous smile on as I pick it up. It was kind of heavy, but it would be strong enough to puncture the glass.

I push myself through everyone until I'm standing in front of Cheza. I push Kiba to the side so he doesn't get cut by the glass before I lift my arm in readiness. The pen's tip facing the tank. I give a heavy grunt before I bring the pen down on the glass.

I jump back just as water sprays from the created cracks. We all watch as the crack splits right up the center. A satisfied smile sets itself on my face. My plan had worked.

A hand grabs me and yanks me back as the whole tank shatters into a million pieces. Cheza coughs at the sudden flow of oxygen. The water soaks our feet but we splash through it to catch Cheza as she falls. In the end, Kiba's the one who catches her.

"Kiba! This one has missed you!"

Cheza's voice was angelic but her grammar sounded odd to me.

I step back so the others could reunite with Cheza.

It takes only a few moments for Cheza to notice me.

"This one wants to thank you for freeing me." Cheza makes her way to me and begins to pet my head. I don't move away even though I hate being touched. Something about her touch was peaceful and soothing.

Kiba stands behind Cheza. His eyes reflected his joy as he lays his hand on Cheza's shoulder.

Suddenly, red lights begin to flash and sirens sound. We all glance at each other before we bolt for the door.

I take the lead and head back the way we came. I'm about to run around the corner when someone grabs the back of my shirt and yanks me back. I growl as I spin around land a punch on Hige's jaw. He stumbles back and falls to the ground. Right at Kiba's feet.

Kiba stares at me with awe. He helps groaning Hige to his feet, keeping his eyes on me.

"What was for?" Hige rubs his jaw.

I huff. "First lesson to know about me. I don't really like being touched. "

Hige frowns. "Well you almost got yourself into a big fight with some guards. I was trying to stop you. "

I bite the side and my cheek. "Oh. Uh, thanks. "

Hige sighs. "It's alright. It'll heal. "

I turn around and peek my head around the corner. A large group of guards were conversing in the middle of the hall. I pull back and look at everyone else.

"So what now?"

Suddenly, footsteps thud around the corner. The guards slide around the corner, pointing guns at us.

"Put your hands up! You're under arrest!"

I turn around to the others. Cheza looks a little frightened, but everyone else smiled as they saw my slight smile. I nod as I turn around, my lips spreading apart to give a mischievous smile.

I would be able to prove my worth to everyone in the next few moments.

Especially Tsume.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I launch myself into the nearest guard and sink my fangs into their throat.

The other guards try to shoot me but Kiba leads the others into attacking the guards before they can pull the trigger.

Out of nowhere, a gunshot goes off and hits my left thigh. I lift my head up, trying to shake the blood off my muzzle. An older man is aiming a rifle at me. He had dark hair and a bushy mustache. His trench coat showed that he was part of the police, maybe even the chief.

He cocks his gun and puts his finger to the trigger. I lift my tail and give him a loud growl. The man hesitates as he wipes the sweat from his brow. I could tell he was afraid.

Before he could fire, Tsume tackles the man. He rips the rifle out of the man's hand and tosses it aside. Tsume snaps his jaws just inches away from the man's throat before he leaps away.

I watch him run towards the escape route and don't hesitate to follow. At least I had some fun. But now it was time to get serious. We had to get Cheza out and find shelter and food before nightfall.

I hear paw steps behind me as the others notice our disappearance. I see the air duct ahead of me. I will my legs to go faster so I could be free of this sick building.

I duck my head as I dive into the air duct. I slow my pace and become human as I crawl through the small space. Ahead, I can hear Tsume as he shuffles through to get outside.

Soon enough, I see Tsume's figure as light begins to flow into the space. Tsume hops out ad turns around to help me out. He grins when he sees it's me but still decides to help me down.

I grab his outstretched hand and jumps down. I quietly thank him, and receive a "whatever".

After all of us are out, we decide to quickly talk about where to hide.

"How about my place? No one comes by it because they think it's haunted," I suggest my place.

Kiba looks at me and nodded. "When I went there, it was really quiet. It's also hidden behind an old abandoned building. The only problem is it's on the other side of the city. "

I smile. "I know the quickest and fastest way there. I also know where to get food along the way. "

I squeeze through the hole in the side of the hospital. In my jaws, I carry a small crow. I climb up the stairs and decide to settle in Kiya's old place. I didn't want anyone else in his favorite spot.

As I begin to eat, the pack reaches the top of the stairs. They glance around the place.

"It's a pretty cozy place to rest," Blue says around the small dove. She spits it out and coughs up some feathers. "Why do we have birds instead of hot dogs?"

I swallow my mouthful of meat before I answer. "Well we are now some of the most wanted people in the city. You want to go up to a hot dog stand in public just to get caught?"

Blue looks taken aback my rude reply.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little ticked off about some stuff. Kiya used to just laugh and say something to calm me down. Now that he's gone..." I trail off.

Blue frowns. "I know how you feel. It's hard when you lose someone close to you. "

I stop mid-bite and look up at Blue. I close my mouth and stand up. I look back down at my half eaten crow and shake my head. I shove it away with my paws.

"I'm not hungry anymore. "

I push in-between Kiba and Cheza as I bound down the stairs. I slip through the hole again and make my way to the back of the hospital. I strain my eyes until I make out the churned dirt that covers Kiya.

I allow myself to collapse at the edge of his grave, tears streaking down my cheeks.

I sit in silence for a while. The night air cool and eerie. I refuse to move as I hear paw steps crunch behind me. I hear the wolf sit beside me, their warm fur pressed against mine. They take a deep breath and then surprise me by licking the top of my head once.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

I flick my ears at Kiba's voice. I shake my head, not wanting to speak.

" We all have been through what you have. Blue lost her owner. So did Toboe. Then the rest of us lost our pack. Tsume's was murdered and he was exiled. Hige got lost. And mine was burned in a noble's fire. "

I turn my head to look at Kiba. That sounded familiar. I push myself to my paws and look at Kiba.

"I remember how Kiya led me away from a big fire. I heard the agonized howls of my pack as they were burned alive. I remember when the fire went out, I could see one pup still alive. I snuck away from Kiya when he was asleep to try and find it, but it was gone when I got there. While I was down there, I saw my parents. "My eyes narrow in fear and sadness as I recall the memory.

"Smoke choked me as I made my way through the ruins of my pack's territory. My parents' bodies lied next to each other. Their fur was all burned off and the skin was red and smelled terrible. I tried to run but all I saw were the bodies of my friends and pack. Kiya soon found me and comforted me. He took me back to the hill where he found us food. He told me he spotted a city in the distance. He said we would go there and live our lives in peace.

"Our journey was long and tiring. At one point, a bobcat attacked us. Kiya chased it off and got scars but he still held his pride. Afterwards, he showed how to hunt and fight. I became the best hunter and fighter to Kiya.

"When we got to the city, we became human. We learned how to do that too.

"We found the hospital and made that our home. We found our way around, stayed out of trouble, until one day. But that's a whole 'nother story. I remember thinking I saw the wolf pup from my pack. But he disappeared. "

"What did your pack's territory look like?" Kiba breaks my focus.

" Lunar flowers everywhere! It was so beautiful. It smelled wonderful and was like the description of paradise. "

Kiba's eyes look off into the distance for a few moments before he looks into my eyes. He takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Akiela. I never thought I would be able to say this to someone, but..." Kiba's sentence fades off.

I lean in closer.

Kiba stands up so he's looking down at me.

"Our packs, are the same. I'm that other pup. "


	5. author's note

Dear readers,

I am so sorry for the delay in uploading a new chapter. I just moved to a new state, have been without wifi for a while now, everything is just not going the way I want it. I had up to 13 chapters written and then my ipod messed up and all were lost. DX I'm so sorry but I promise I will rewrite it the best I can and post as fast I can. Please hang in there. There's still a lot of fun journey's the wolves will go on!


	6. Chapter 5

**It has been long awaited and I am sorry it took forever. Blame school and my boyfriend from distracting me so much. I did promise it tho so here it is. :D**

**I do not own Wolf's Rain. **

Wolf's Rain ff  
Chapter 5  
Dazed, I follow Kiba back into the hospital room where the other wolves waited.  
"Akiela what's wrong?"  
I ignore them and keep going up some stairs to a hole in the roof. From there I jump up and scramble onto the roof. Immediately I'm gusted by a strong cold breeze. It ruffles my fur in all directions.  
I growl as I head over to another section of the roof. I leap up there, just barely making the jump. I lay down on my side and look into the city's dim distance.  
'So Kiba was from my pack. He must've been the other pup that survived. That means I wasn't crazy. If only Kiya was here and he could see. '  
I flatten my ears. 'No Kiya's gone now. I have to fend for myself. But now I got this pack and I can go with them to Paradise. We have Cheza now. So all we have to do is wait. '  
I prick my ears when I hear paw steps on the roof. They were heavy paw steps. I knew it wasn't Blue or Hige. They'd be busy eating or cuddling. And I doubt it was Kiba after what just happened. That just left Tsume.  
I peek my head over the edge of the loft and see his figure standing near the end of the roof.  
" I know you're up there," he growls.  
"So? I came up here first. You followed. " I jump down and approach Tsume.  
"I needed fresh air. This hospital smells like shit."  
I huff. "Yeah I know. I've lived here for a long time now. Kiya always liked it because it was hidden. "  
"You keep mentioning this Kiya. Was he your brother or something?" Tsume looks over his shoulder, his yellow eyes piercing.  
"No. He was like a brother. But he was a friend. He protected me and cared for me like a brother because his whole family died. He was adopted by my pack and decided to protect me the moment he met me. "  
Tsume grunts. "Sounds like some wolf. "  
"He was. "  
Silence settles between us then I remember the talk with Kiba.  
"Hey, Tsume. What happened to your pack? You never talk about it. Kiba said you were once a part of a pack until something happened. "  
Tsume growls and lunges toward me but I quickly react and jump out of the way, ramming my side into a ledge. I howl from the sudden impact but jump back away to prepare for an attack.  
Just in the nick of time, Tsume tries to strike again but I slide under him and wait till he lands before I jump on his back. I bury my teeth in his shoulder blades.  
"Get off you bastard!" Tsume snarls and tries to fling me off but after his name calling I dug in my claws as well.  
I flick my ears back when I hear voices nearing. I let go of Tsume. As I do he throws me across the roof like a rag doll.  
I land with a heavy grunt. Slowly I begin to stand up but my left hind leg can't hold my weight anymore. I collapse back to the roof and watch as Tsume approaches with a fierce snarl on his face and blood running down his sides.  
"You are going to die and burn in hell!" Tsume's about to go for my throat but Kiba appears and tackles him to the ground.  
"Tsume! What are you doing attacking her?"  
I stand on my three good legs and watch the two males wrestle until Kiba pins Tsume down, his left paw on his neck.  
"It doesn't concern you so back off!"  
"Doesn't concern me?! You're attacking a wolf in your pack! "  
Tsume growls and wiggles under Kiba trying to get free. Suddenly he bites Kiba's foreleg.  
Kiba jumps back howling as Tsume jumps up, trying to attack Kiba again but Hige appears and blocks the gray wolf.  
"What the hell's going on?!"  
Tsume growls while I just stare there watching the big wolves.  
"Tsume was attacking Akiela. He would've killed her if I didn't show up. "  
Hige looks at Tsume.  
"Why?"  
"I don't need to answer to you, Porky. "  
Tsume shoves past Hige and disappears back into the hospital. Hige glances at Kiba then me.  
I shake my head. Hige looks back to Kiba who motions for him to leave. We both watch the brown wolf vanish till Kiba turns to me.  
"So what was that about?"  
I turn around and limp back to my spot and clumsily jump back up.  
"It was nothing. I just mentioned his pack and he went all crazy on me. "  
I flop down then turn around to try and inspect my left hindleg.  
Kiba sighs as he jumps up with me. Before I can object he begins gently licking my leg where I must've gotten shot earlier. I lay my head back down and relax at his rhythmic strokes. Slowly my eyes close and my breathing slows to a steady pace. After Kiba finishes my leg he moves closer and licks my head and cheek.  
I startle him when I growl.  
"What's wrong?" He asks sounding concerned.  
"Thanks for cleaning my wound but you don't need to try cleaning my face," I growl.  
Kiba backs away. "S-sorry. Aren't you going to come back inside? You're going to get cold. "  
I huff. "I used to sleep up here all the time. I won't get cold so stop mothering me. "  
Kiba looks taken aback by my remark. "Fine. I'll send someone up when it's time to leave. "With that, Kiba leaves.  
I continue to lay on my side, glancing up at the moon behind the city's dome. I close my eyes again and sigh before I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I wake up to the morning sun. I look around me and see that all the shadows around me had disappeared and turned into pools of lights. I growl and sit up.

"Can't I get any sleep around here?" I huff to myself.

I prick my ears at the sound of approaching paw steps. I turn around and look over the ledge and see Toboe padding towards where I lay.

"Oh, Akiela! You're awake! I thought I was going to have to wake you like Kiba said!"

I shake my head, accidentally shedding some fur.

"No, I'm up thanks to the damn sun. "

Toboe blinks. "Oh. Well hurry back down. Kiba wants to be able to snag breakfast before we leave for Paradise. "

I huff. "Tell him I'll be right down and to not get his tail in a knot. " I stand up and stretch my legs and back.

As I'm stretching, I watch Toboe disappear back into the hospital. Before leaving, I face the city, gazing out at the frost hanging in the air.

'Ive grown up here almost my whole life with Kiya and now I'm leaving. Not to mention I'm leaving Kiya behind. I know he wants this for me though. He'd want me to search for Paradise with everyone. '

I sigh and walk to the edge of the loft and leap down with a grunt. I take my time walking back into the hospital down to the others. When Tsume sees me he growls softly before he strides out of the lobby.

"What's his problem?" Hige asks.

I grunt in response. "Probably pissed off that he couldn't even touch me last night when he attacked me. "

The other wolves gasp.

"He attacked you?" Toboe asks in surprise.

"It's no big deal. I'm fine. " I catch Kiba's eye. He knew I was still a little hurt from escaping the big building where Cheza was held. I shoot him a quick glare and snarl then turn towards the hole to the outside. "We're just wasting time here," I growl before walking out.

I take a glance at the back where Kiya was buried. 'Goodbye Kiya. I'll see you in Paradise.'

I catch Tsume's scent on the air and run to catch up with it.

Yeah I know it's a short chapter but there's more in store for chapter 7! I'll try not to take too long :)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain

With my head lowered I duck under the hanging branch. The forest was quiet and dark but it was also able to hide the pack of wolves journeying.

Behind me, I could hear the others stumbling along.

It had been a week since the pack left Freeze City. The temperature outside the city was much warmer the farther away we got. Still, the warm weather wore us out more than if the weather was cool.

I prick my ears when I hear the sound of rushing water. Finally! Water to drink!

I push past Kiba and Cheza who were leading to emerge in a clearing. Slicing its way through the open area was a wide stream.

Immediately, I go to it and shove my muzzle in the cold water, gulping down as much as my stomach could hold.

I hear paw steps as the rest of the wolves emerge and run to drink beside me.

"Water!" Blue sighs in relief as she sees the stream.

I pull back and look around me.

"Finally something to drink. I thought I'd never drink again." Hige growls softly.

I watch the fluffy wolf shove his muzzle in the water like me and drink.

As I sweep my gaze over the pack, I stop in Tsume. He was sitting on the edge of the clearing watching me.

Before I could snarl at him, Kiba spoke.

"This seems like a good place to rest. We have water, and possible prey nearby. We can stay here until the next sunrise, then we'll move on. "

The pack sighs, both relieved and exhausted.

"Akiela. "

I turn to look into Kiba's yellow eyes.

"Would you like to hunt?"

A small smile spreads my lips. Even if I was tired, the smell of prey and adrenaline in my blood would give me strength and speed for the hunt.

"Sure. I'm up for ripping open something's throat. "

Kiba nods. "Ok. Tsume said he smelt deer to the east. Follow him and help him bring it down. "

My eyes narrow.

"You didn't mention the hunt would be with him!"

Kiba closes his eyes. "He's one of the strongest wolves and you're the fastest. The two of you could easily bring down the deer. Please. It would help the pack a lot. "Kiba opens his eyes again to look at me.

I huff. "Fine. But if I return without him, don't ask why. " I shoulder past Kiba and stride over to Tsume. "Try anything and you're dead," I growl under my breath.

"Same goes for you." The gray wolf turns around and begins leading me into the trees. I cautiously trot behind him, watching his every move.

'I don't trust you,' I think.

I flatten my ears as Tsume suddenly halts, preparing myself in case he attacked again.

"It went that way."

Tsume turns left and starts into a small run. I relax a little as I pace myself to keep up.

Not long after we start running, I smell the musky smell of a deer. I strain my ears and hear its hooves as the deer moves through the undergrowth.

Tsume halts right before a clearing where the deer is. Sitting by the same stream back in camp was a buck, his antlers sitting like tree branches on its head. I crouch by Tsume as I quietly watch as it bends its head down to get a mouthful of grass.

I begin bunching up my hind legs to propel myself fast and swift to catch the buck.

"Wait. Before you go, we need to-"

I don't hear the rest of the sentence as I begin the hunt for real.

Light on my paws, I get close to the deer before he notices my presence. The deer rears up then leaps forward to try and get away.

Quicker, I match step for step with the deer. I look beside me at the lean muscle under the rough yet thin fur and feel my mouth begin to water.

I quickly look back in front of me and run faster to get ahead of the deer. Before the deer turns, I launch myself at the buck, landing on its shoulders. My weight causes the deer to stumble and I almost stumble until I clamp my jaws around the neck. Blood squirts my face but I don't let go.

I smile in satisfaction as the deer's body goes limp. I back away, panting.

"Nice job catching it but you ran off before I finished talking. "

I look over my shoulder and see Tsume stalking his way over. I growl.

"If we would've waited, the deer would of ran. I figured I should get it while I could and I did. Now we have something to eat so just shut up and help me drag it back to the pack. "

Tsume huffs and brushes past me. He stops to bend down and sniff the deer.

'I wish I could kill him,' I think.

Suddenly, a twig snaps nearby. I prick my ears up and scan the trees. Behind me, Tsume straightens up too, smelling the air.

I lower my head and growl at the bush the noise came from.

"Show yourself!"

I flatten my ears and raise my tail as a tan paw appears. Then another along with a darker tan chest. The head appears, the amber eyes watching me closely. The ears were pricked up and the lips were pulled back in a snarl.

I watch as the rest of the wolf's body emerges and halts ten feet in front of me.

"Who are you?" I growl, tensing my body.

"Akiela. Step back. "

I ignore Tsume as I growl again.

"I asked, who are you?!"

I don't have time to even blink before the wolf attacks.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain**

The moment I hit the ground I lose my breath.

I feel a paw on my chest, holding me down before I begin to fight back.

I clamp my jaws around the leg and yank, hearing the wolf howl. He tries to jump away but my grip is stronger. When I let go, I see another figure tackle my attacker.

Gray fur, slitted yellow eyes.

Tsume.

He flips the other wolf onto his back and tries to rip into the neck but the other wolf avoids the teeth.

"Help!" Tsume growls as he leaps back.

I scramble to my paws and shake out my fur.

'The others!' I think.

I throw my head back and loose a loud howl that spreads into the trees. I just finish the call when something crashes into my side. I hear a snarl right by my ear as I turn to look into blue eyes.

Another wolf, this time a gray one, holds me down but his grip is loose.

I easily throw him off and tackle him in return. Before he can through me off, I sink my teeth into his shoulder. In defense, he pushes up, flipping us around so he's pinning me down.

Somewhere far away I hear a howl, right as more wolves enter the clearing. This time, it was my pack.

Kiba runs to help me, tearing the wolf off of me, allowing me to breathe once again.

"Thanks!" I huff.

Kiba tosses the wolf who lands on his side with a thud.

"Who are you?!" Kiba growls, crouching low in front of me.

The gray wolf stands and shakes out his fur.

"Who are you? This is our territory! Get off or else!"

"Or else what?" I peek around Kiba. "Right now, you're outnumbered. "

The wolf looks around as if noticing for the first time. He frowns but then turns it into a snarl.

"We have a pack of our own you know. "

"Where? On the other side of the world? Because they would've come by now. "

The wolf's jaw drops in defeat.

"I do have a pack. I'm not kidding. "

I look at Kiba who stares in disbelief.

"Give it up. You and your friend are alone. You're loners. "

The wolf growls. "I am not!"

Kiba backs away, giving me room so I could attack if I wanted.

"Whatever. " I turn around.

With my back turned, the wolf tries to attack but I sidestep, not realizing how close I was to the stream.

I gasp as I fall into the deep water, my head going under. I hear another splash and barely see the gray fur of the loner wolf as he too is swept away by the currents.

Finally I'm able to push to the top so I could breathe, seeing that Tsume ad Kiba were running along the bank.

"Akiela!"

I see that even Toboe is running along beside the other two wolves, struggling to keep up with me as the currents rush me along.

"Help!"

The howl comes from the gray wolf ahead of me. I watch as he continues to go under, not able to keep above the surface.

Without thinking, I kick out with my legs to him. As soon as I reach him, I grab his scruff in my jaws and pull him up. But now with the extra weight, I begin going under myself.

When we come up again, we hear a splash and suddenly, Tsume is there.

"Give him to me."

I pass the now unconscious wolf to Tsume.

With strong strides, Tsume reaches the bank. I watch him drag the limp body onto the bank, my back turned to where I'm heading.

I feel the currents become stronger. Before I'm pulled under, I hear my name called in fear.

I quickly surface, only to be thrown off a cliff alongside a waterfall.

"Akiela!"

I see the white figure of Kiba before I hit the pool at the bottom and become lost to the dark.

**Whoo! Ok well I'm getting the hang of spending time writing this story finally. alrighty well I hope I'm doing good :) Don't forget that reviews or highly appreciated. ;D**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile for me to finish this. I've had a busy month and a lot of problems popping up. I hope I've made up for it and I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit boring. ok enough talk. Hope you enjoy. :)**

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain.

Pain was what was paralyzing me. At first I began to fear I'd never walk again and be able to get to Paradise, but that was before I woke up at one point and walked just far enough to fall down next to Tsume.

Before I passed out again, I felt him brush his fur against mine, almost in a comforting way.

Now feeling another body pressed against mine, it felt different. This other wolf was tense and the fur was shorter and softer rather than short and rough.

I kept my eyes shut, both listening and feeling the wolf's breathing pattern. It was shallow yet unsteady. Judging by how quiet it was, the wolf was sleeping.

No. More like the whole world was asleep, waiting for me to awake first.

Shifting my head sideways a bit, I squint one eye open, adjusting to the dim light, to see other sleeping figures. Some I didn't know, others were familiar.

Turning my head more to the side, I could make out light fur by the moonlight but I couldn't tell if it was white or gray. I sniff the air, finding that even I had forgotten what my pack smelled like.

Shifting more towards the wolf, I burry my muzzle into his side.

Kiba.

Of course he was the one laying beside me. He was always trying to protect me as if I was a pup.

Kiba moves, turning his head to face me.

"Akiela? Are you awake?"

I sigh. I couldn't fake being asleep. Might as well.

"Yes." My voice cracked from not being used in a while.

Kiba touches his nose to my shoulder. "It's so good to hear your voice again."

I move away. "When the hell did I ask you to lay beside me?"

"You were cold. I was keeping you company and warm-"

"I don't need you warming me up!" I get up and try walking away. My legs were weak and stuff from laying down for a long time.

Somehow I end up stalking right past my pack and the stranger wolves into the trees.

"Kiba, you bastard. I don't need you treating me like I'm a dumbass", I growl to myself.

I slump down under a tree and rest my head on my front paws. A sigh is released,stirring the leaves in front of my mouth.

I close my eyes and listen to the sounds around me. It was quiet like I was used to. Then I hear a distant crunch as something makes its way through the trees.

Breathing in deeply I smell a musky scent of a wolf. It was unfamiliar but yet, it was.

"What are you doing out here?"

It was a male.

"Taking a break from the insane wolves. Why are you here?"

"I had to relief myself and then I smelled another wolf. That's why I'm here. "

I open my eyes and turn to see a dusty black wolf standing over me. His cloudy green eyes seemed to watch me intensely.

"Are you-?"

"Blind? Yes."

I turn away and stand up.

"Are you one of the newer wolves?"

"Yeah. Lakota, the wolf that attacked you and saved is my kin. My name is Sinshi. "

"Sinshi...," I echo. "I'm Akiela. "

"That's what that white wolf said. "

Silence lingers between us.

"He cares about you,"Sinshi says, lying down next to me.

I swivel my head to look at the male. His muzzle was in the air, bringing in the scents around us.

Changing the subject I ask,"so how do you get around?"

Sinshi looks down at me and smiles a little. "My sense of smell is a lot stronger than an average wolf. Also I just listen to the sounds around me. But during a fight, I rely on scent and vibration through the ground. "

"Vibration?" I shift a bit to lean against the tree.

"Yeah. I feel the vibration as the other wolf moves and I just guess where they're trying to do next. It's harder than it sounds. "

I nod before realizing he can't see that. "I figured. " I look up and see the almost full moon through the leaves.

"We should get back. " Sinshi stands and shakes out his medium length fur.

"It doesn't matter. Maybe we could-" I trail off, discovering my mistake.

"We could what?" He catches the shortened end.

"I was going to say hunt but..."

Sinshi laughs, startling me.

"I can hunt you know. Hunting isn't always about sight. It's more about hearing and scents. "

"Oh. Well what are we waiting for?"

I get to my paws, stumbling as I take my first step.

"You ok?"

"You heard?"

"And felt the vibrations. Be careful around here. " The black wolf brushes past me and into the shadows. I run to catch up, cautious of where I set my paws.

"This is a good spot." Sinshi quickly stops. I skid to a halt behind him, nearly colliding with his rear.

I scan our surroundings. "Are we hunting together or separate?"

Sinshi turns and stares down at me. I flinch a little from his empty gaze. "Lets hunt together. Gives us an opportunity to learn about our allies. "

"Allies?"

Sinshi laughs. "Oh sorry I forgot you were unconscious when we were discussing to merge our packs. "

"Merge...our packs? But that means that idiot wolf would join us!"

"Your leader knows that but Cheza still wanted it. She especially loves Lyfa's pup. "

"Hold on! There's a PUP?!"

Sinshi nods, seeming happy. "His name's Engris. He was just born last spring. "

I dig my claws into the ground. That meant we'd definitely be off track. The small pup would need a lot of breaks to be taken care of. Also, there was Sinshi's blindness.

In my head I curse ever running into Lakota and saving him. We could've been at the entrance to Paradise by now. At least we had Cheza.

Sinshi speaks, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said are we going hunting or not?"

"Oh. Yes."

"Then come on. " Sinshi turns and strides into some bushes.

As I follow, I think, 'was this even a good idea?,' before leaping through the bushes.

**This time I'll make chapter 10 thrilling and long unlike the others. Hopefully I don't procrastinate. XP anyway remember that reviews are HIGHLY appreciated :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain.

Upon my return with Sinshi, we ran into one of the newer wolves, a tan one named Conri.

I couldn't help but stare at his unusual eyes. One was green while the other was a goldish color.

"Why do all the wolves in your pack have something wrong with their eyes?"

Conri steps closer to me, our noses almost touching as he leans down.

"That's just how it is. It makes us special and unique. "

"Get out of my face before I bite your nose off," I growl.

Conri flattens his ears. "Feisty are we now? I like that!"

Sinshi pushes in-between us. "Back off Conri! You shouldn't get in her face like that!"

Conri growls and tackles Sinshi, pinning him down easily.

"You're just a messed up wolf! You're the one who should keep his jaws shut before he's taught a lesson he'll never forget!"

I growl, already having enough with this bastard. I lunge forward and sink my teeth into Conri's shoulder blade. We fall over, him landing on me. I howl as his weight pressed down on me, inhibiting me from breathing.

Suddenly there's a flash of gray before the weight is lifted.

I gasp and watch in surprise as Tsume throws Conri down, spitting out his blood. Conri, now scared runs off back to the pack.

Tsume turns to me, blood still on his muzzle.

"What the hell was that about?"

I shake my head and stand up. I brush past Tsume and begin walking but stop after a few feet. "Thanks," I say without turning around. "

Sinshi staggers to my side and helps support me as we walk.

"Why did you attack Conri? Don't you know that you're still weak?"

I growl softly. "I know but that won't stop me from ripping the heart out of another wolf who is all cocky. " I cough a little, feeling my sides ache where Conri fell on me.

Before we reach camp, I hear pawsteps behind us and smell Tsume. He stays behind, following.

In camp, Kiba is pacing around, looking concerned.

He looks up at me when I enter.

"Where the hell have you been?! Are you hurt?"

Kiba wastes no time to go off and growl at me with questions.

I snarl back, narrowing my eyes.

"No where on this damned land that concerns you! So piss off!"

Kiba flattens his ears at me. He comes closer but Tsume suddenly jumps in between.

"She said piss off!"

With Kiba blocked I turn and stride over to a tree and lay facing it. I flatten my ears and close my eyes as I hear the growling slowly fade. Paw steps recede before it's somewhat quiet.

"If Akiela is strong enough to move, we're going to move on. We've been here long enough. " Kiba addresses the whole pack, but I know his eyes are on me.

I ignore him and try falling asleep. It gets colder as the sun sets while I finally fall asleep.

Something prods me in the stomach. I growl to warn whatever it is off but it happens again.

Quickly sitting up, I snap my jaws just inches from a paw.

Toboe jumps back with a surprised look on his face.

"Toboe!" I flatten my ears at him.

"I'm sorry to wake you but we will be leaving soon! I thought you might want to get up and eat before we go!"

I relax. "Alright. I'm up. "

I stand up and brush past Toboe. Sinshi hears me pass and stands up. "Akiela. You're finally up. " He staggers over to me. "I heard the alpha yelling at you last night. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is- wait. Alpha?"

Sinshi looks confused. "The white wolf with yellow eyes. I thought you two were close the way he cared for you when you were unconscious. "

"Kiba? He's not the alpha! If he was, no one would ever listen to him!"

Sinshi frowns. "Sorry. "

I sigh. "I'm going to hunt. "

Before I reach the edge of the clearing, I hear my name.

"Akiela!"

Me and Sinshi both turn to look towards Cheza. She smiles as she seems to dance towards us.

"This one has missed seeing you. "

Sinshi backs away as Cheza leans down and begins petting my head. I almost pull away but I felt every wolf was watching me. So I don't move.

"Cheza. "

She continues stroking my fur gently.

"This one was worried about you."

I force a smile for her. "Thank you but I'm fine. "

Cheza smiles kindly at me, her fuchsia eyes sparkling in the morning sun. "This one watched as Kiba worried and cared for you. "

I blink my eyes before narrowing them slightly. I look to the side of Cheza and catch Kiba's gaze. I hold his piercing gaze for a moment before looking away and turning cold again.

"That's how he would act to any of the wolves who got injured. I'm not special. I'm sorry but I'm going hunting. "

Pulling away from Cheza, I hurriedly vanish into the trees. Making sure no one is following, I allow my paws to guide me wherever. After a while, I lay down on the edge of a small creek. I rest my head on my paws and watch the water trickle by.

I had a long trek ahead of me. And maybe this was the last time I'd rest underneath trees. I release my breath, stirring the delicate current.

Everything is quiet. Even my thoughts seemed to still. I relax, letting down my guard. I begin falling asleep when I begin smelling another wolf. Right after catching the scent, there's a crack of a branch under paws. Then a growl. I try to get up and prepare myself but its too late. The wolf already had me pinned so I couldn't move.

I was too far from the pack to call for help in time. And it was too late to guard my neck when the wolf leans down. His growl echos threateningly in my ears. It was too late. Or was it?

Flipping over I manage to gain a little ground but I was unable to stand before the wolf attacks again. He slams his paw on my neck, cutting off my air. I snarl and try to kick him off but he's too heavy.

"It's no use struggling. "

I freeze. Looking up, I go limp.

The cold icy blue stare. The long scar on his throat and across his face. Then the unmistakeable voice.

It was impossible but the wolf standing over me could only belong to...

To be continued...

**Ok. That took a lot longer to complete than I thought. I hope this was good. I know I got distracted and procrastinated the whole time but I'm now in summer! Yay! Well I'm going to enjoy writing chapter 11. I hope you guys like it! Reviews are highly appreciated! ;-D You know, the more reviews and the more followers, the better the story will be! Nah I'm joking. I'm going to make it the best story to the best of my abilities ;) So who is the mysterious wolf? What is the meaning of his presence? Until the next chapter, peace out! Lol XD Thank you for coping with me. This is after all my first fanfiction so I know some parts may be undeveloped. But if I get more reviews I shall very well increase the limit on the story's awesomeness. ;D Tune in for the next thrilling chapter! **


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain

"Kota..."

He flashes a crooked grin.

"Thought you'd never see me again? Thought that Kiya killed me for good?! Looks like you both were wrong!"

I try clawing him. I was beginning to get light headed. I had to get air soon or I would lose consciousness and then who knows what would happen.

'Damn...how did he find me? I thought he was dead for sure.'

Kota laughs. "Revenge maybe bitter to you but is sweet to me. Now so long little princess!"

'Princess?! What does he-"

Everything goes black and cold. This time I'm scared. Kota was a cruel wolf. After Kiya scarred him and so called killed him, everything became peaceful. I recall the battle between the vicious beast and the young Kiya.

It was a dark, stormy day. Instead of staying under the shelter of our den, me and Kiya venture farther out into the muddy land.

I slide in the mud as the rain comes down. Kiya races beside me before he slips himself, his muzzle buried in the mud. I look back at him and laugh when he desperately tries to get the mud out of his mouth.

Suddenly, lightning strikes. I cower down and run to Kiya.

"Shhh. It's ok. "

Another flash, this time a shadowy figure becomes visible.

I whimper as paws splash into the rain puddles. There's a deep growl that seems to rumble like the thunder.

We see the shadow approach. It was a huge wolf, its cold blue eyes piercing through the rain.

Kiya leans down to me and whispers in my ear. "Run. Go hide somewhere. If a fight breaks out, I don't want you to be near. Please. " Kiya touches his nose to my shoulder.

I flatten my ears. "But-" I whine.

He shakes his head. " I can handle him. " He smiles.

I give up. Kiya was a natural born fighter. He may be young and small but he was powerful and quick.

I run but hide under an overhanging rock. I wanted to watch. I peek out and watch as the large wolf lunges towards Kiya. Kiya slides out of the way and attaches himself to the wolf's neck. Blood drips to the ground but mixes in the mud.

The shadow wolf howls as tries to throw Kiya off but is unable to.

Lightning strikes again, providing light so I can see the invader's dusty gray fur. While Kiya is briefly distracted, the wolf sends Kiya flying, leaving a long, jagged gash on the wolf's neck.

Then it dawns on me. From eavesdropping on many other wolves, I heard about a lone wolf that loved to kill. He was a big gray wolf with blue eyes. He would raid other packs and leave no survivors. His name, was Kota.

"Kiya!" I howl as I scramble out from my hiding place. Kiya looks up and sees me, fear flickering in his eyes. He must've known who the intruder was.

"No, Akiela! Run!"

Kota runs past the fallen wolf and tries to snatch me. Fortunately, as I duck, the heavy wolf slips in the mud and isn't able to harm me.

"You!" I flatten myself to the mud, fear paralyzing me. "You're the last-"

Before he could finish, Kiya leaps in the air and rakes his claws across Kota's face. Then he shoves me with his nose.

"I said run Akiela!"

I jump up and slide in the mud as I run as quickly as I can. Kiya races right beside me as we try to escape Kota.

I continue running blindly before I hear Kiya yell me name.

"Stop Akiela!"

I snap away from my thoughts and find I'm about to run over a ledge. I dig my claws into the ground and slide to a stop.

I relax right before tensing up again when I hear Kiya's whimper. Kota suddenly appears and tries to grab me.

I whimper only to see Kota fly over the cliff. I hear his growl fade as he plummets.

Kiya reaches me and uses his muzzle to hold me to his chest.

"Akiela. Are you ok?"

I shakily nod. He sighs in relief.

Then in another voice he says,"Wake up!"

The voice was very similar to Kota's. I cringe in fear.

I squeeze my eyes shut but continue to hear Kota's voice telling me to wake up.

I open my eyes and see Kota's scarred face in front of mine.

I growl and back away but am stopped short by a boulder. I flatten my ears and growl again as Kota laughs in amusement.

"Oh relax princess. I can't hurt you until after my plan is carried out. "

'He said princess again. Is that supposed to be a joke?'

I stay silent.

"Now then, your pack has the flower maiden. I need her in order to get to Paradise so you are the key to achieving her. I've watched how that white wolf cares for you. He's got feelings for you which while make him easy to manipulate. He'll have to give up the flower maiden for you." Kota smiles mischievously.

I growl again. "Kiba would never give up Cheza for me. And don't think you can win against a whole pack!"

Kota suddenly laughs. "Princess! Have you forgotten who I am?!"

"Stop calling me princess!"

Kota stops laughing and glares at me. "Oh yes. That's right. You were too young to know of your origin. Listen little wolf. You, are the last surviving wolf of royal blood. You, are a princess. "

**A/N yay! I was actually able to finish this earlier than I thought! So the mystery wolf was a viscous killer from Akiela's past and know we find she's the last of royal blood! I really just made this up. I wasn't expecting this to happen myself so it's a surprise for everyone. Lol XD Well I wonder what happens next because I really have no clue. Anyways, reviews are highly appreciated! See ya next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain.

Kota had to be lying. There was no way I was a princess and had royal blood flowing through me. It wasn't possible.

Then again I heard stories of a pack with pure wolf blood. They were said to rule over all the wolves because of their blood but were all wiped out when I was still a pup.

But then again, I didn't have parents. There were two wolves who took care of me when I was young. But they never responded when I called them "mother" or "father" and never mentioned me as their daughter. I was too young to remember anything when I need to now.

"When you were just a pup you got lost. "

Kota breaks me away from my thoughts.

"You ventured out in a blizzard. Everyone was asleep, including your parents. No one noticed you slip out. You nearly died but some hunters from that wimpy pack rescued you in time. "

I stayed silent as Kota told the story of my past. Then, the crooked grin that sends chills down my body slides across Kota's face. He comes towards me so I have no escape no matter what.

"Now for the interesting part. You, are the key to Paradise. A new way to Paradise was discovered. If a wolf of pure blood is sacrificed, paradise will open. A noble discovered this. After it was revealed, he tracked down the pure blood pack. He wanted to find the youngest pup and use him to open Paradise but that pup died after birth. Then, you were born. The noble immediately began tracking you and observing you. Shortly after you were born, more nobles began to learn about the new technique. The founder of the technique was greedy and didn't want the others to beat him to

Paradise, so he created a vicious pack of wolves. These wolves were blood thirsty and a lot larger than other wolves. They were built for battles and very difficult to kill. The alpha was actually an immortal but had one weakness. This pack, led by the immortal wolf were released to wipe out the pure blood pack. Only one little pup would survive. The noble got lucky when you ventured out and got lost far from the pack when the battle began. The surviving wolves of the noble could not track you so were called back. Only the alpha was told he could not return until you were tracked down and brought back. So the search began.

"Months slowly passed by when you were found. The alpha watched for a bit until a forest fire killed all but you and that Kiya. Then the alpha started to move. First, Kiya had to be dead and out of the way. But the alpha failed. When he was about to try again, the alpha had a new order. He was supposed to wait as the noble's pack was released again but this time to get rid of Kiya. "

I suddenly can't get a breath. Kota didn't have to say this part of the story. I knew what happened from there. But I didn't want the memory to come back but it did.

It was cold and dark. I hurried along, pressed against Kiya.

"There should be a forest up ahead. If we get there we can stop and rest. "

I barely make out Kiya's head. His eyes were concentrated for any danger but I see them flicker back to me a lot.

While I'm distracted watching Kiya, I stumble on a rock and land muzzle first in the ground.

"Ouch. "

Kiya turns and looks at me.

"You ok, Akiela?"

I get up and shake out my fur.

"I'm fine. Let's hurry. I'm cold. "

Kiya walks closer,trying to keep me warm as we try and locate the forest. Just before we reach it, snow begins to fall in small flakes, making the temperature drop more. Kiya nudges me into the dense undergrowth and farther into more darkness. He presses his warm body even closer, trying to keep me from getting cold.

Suddenly, there was movement off the the side and the crack of a branch. My eyes narrow as I try to locate what was lurking in the shadows.

A figure dashes behind the trees, followed by more.

"Kiya...there's something over there!"

Kiya just has enough time to shove me behind him before a wolf leaps out and latches to Kiya's back. He howls and twists to throw the wolf off but more come.

"Kiya!" I tackle the nearest wolf and tear into his neck. I choke on the blood and think the wolf is dead before he knocks me back. My head collides with a tree, making everything spins.

I see Kiya go down under all the wolves. He continues to howl and growl as he thrashes around, trying to escape. Unfortunately, he is overpowered.

"K-Kiya...I'm...coming..." I stagger two steps then collapse and go unconscious.

When I wake up, everything is blurry. I see Kiya's body laying motionlessly where he went down last night. I crawl over and see he's covered in blood.

"Kiya? Kiya? Please say something!" I use my nose to nudge him.

For five long minutes, silence suffocates me. Then, I hear a low groan. I swivel my head to Kiya.

His lips are curled in pain.

"Kiya!" I run to him and sit in front of him. His eyes are open slightly.

"Ak..." Kiya starts coughing. Blood slips from his mouth as his body spasms. I back away as he converges.

"You ok Kiya?"

He stops vomiting and looks up at me, his green eyes filled with pain.

"I'm f-fine. Are you?"

I nod, sweeping my eyes over his matted fur. I inch forward and lick his head once.

He groans and closes his eyes as I slowly begin to clean him.

When the sun begins to set, Kiya is all cleaned. Once cleaned I look at his wounds. Only one on his chest was deep.

"You should heal soon. Only one wound is bad." Kiya sighs.

"Thanks, Akiela. "

"Ah I see you remember that night. "

My focus on the memory is broken. Kota watches me from a distance. I stay silent and turn my head away, also closing my eyes.

Kota chuckles. "There there little princess. Now let me finish my story. The alpha I mentioned earlier is beginning his search again. The noble is sending out his pack again to track you. When they find you, you will be taken prisoner and brought back to the noble. You don't have long. "

I look back up at Kota.

"One last thing. I was part of the pack that wiped out the pure blood pack. And I'm the immortal alpha. "

**A/N: ok so I know that was mostly Akiela's past but at one point it was bound to happen. So! Recap: Akiela is the last surviving pure blood wolf, a noble is using her to open Paradise, and Kota is the nobles's immortal alpha. What will Akiela do next? Can she escape or will she pay a visit to this devious noble? Anyway, I want to thank everyone for reading The Love of Paradise. It makes me happy seeing the reviews and that people are actually enjoying my story. Thank you! Have a wonderful day and I feel like a YouTube gamer but anyway, goodbye and farewell until next time!;D **


End file.
